OLED is a kind of thin film light emitting diode, and its emitting layer is organic material. As compared with conventional LEDs, OLED devices have low processing cost, and can be used with display screens and lamps. OLED lighting layer can be made as a planar lighting source, which has advantages such as power consumption, ultrathin and flexible.
Cholesteric liquid crystal, like other liquid crystal materials, not only has fluidity, deformation and viscosity of the liquid, but also has optical anisotropy of the crystal, and thus is an excellent nonlinear optical material. Due to the special molecular structure and optical anisotropy of the cholesteric liquid crystal, it has optical activity and polarization dichroism of the crystal and its inherent properties such as selective optical scattering.